My love
by Knight in Romance armour
Summary: Misao s parents are trying to marry her off but what happens when she meets Kyo and her heart totally starts to yearn for him! What will Misao do!
1. Chapter 1

I sat completely still. This kimono was so hot I felt like I would fall out. I´ve already had six proposals and at least a hundred more to go. The door behind me opened and I froze. Another guy to turn down. I sighed, when was this going to end. I won´t get married unless I love the person i´m marrying. "Hello are you Misao? I´m Kyo. Do you remember me?" I looked up. My mind was on one thing. His face. He was so handsome. He was prettier than me. He sat down across from me and offered me his hand. I reached for it and noticed his hands were large, very large. "um. I´m sorry but i don´t remember." He just smiled and looked at me. My heart was thumping. "Its ok. Well i guess its time to get to the point. Misao will you marry me?" My brain wasn´t functioning right because all i did was nod my head. His smile faded and he pulled me to him. "Good answer." He crushed his lips onto mine and started to caress me. I started to moan. He throw me on my back and started to trail kisses along my neck. "Wait! What are yo...mmmmmmmmm.!" My kimono was half way off my body and his hands were under my bra. I was out of breath. My strenght was being drained. I was moaning louder and louder every second. He pulled back and smirked at me. "You didn´t fight back at all, but don´t worry i would never make love to you this way. I´ll wait until you mature a little." He pulled me up and fixed my cloths. I was dazed and flushed from all his kisses and advances. What have i gotten my self into? He looked almost scary in the dark room we sat in. When were my parents going to return. There was a clattering noise. i turned my head and glass exploded towards me. I looked down at myself, i was covered in blood. All my scars started to burn. Kyo walked towards me and ripped open my kimono. He laid me down and he started to lick me. "Oww. It hurts Kyo!" He licked me everywhere and the stinging wore off. What was he? He pulled me up and craddled me in his arms. Black wings were attached to him. "Misao you are my bride and I am the leader of the Tengu Tribes." He kissed me and my mind went blank. I was a demons bride. Even though i was frightened my heart was proclaiming love. Had my heart already fallen for Kyo. Everything went black.

Knight- Hope you enjoyed it!(I LOVE KYOOOOO!)


	2. Chapter 2

I blinked and stretched in my bed. What time was it? What had happened yesterday? I jumped up and silently cursed myself. As I ran down the stairs I started to remember how he touched me. I completely stopped in my tracks. My cheeks were burning. I was the bride of a demon. I just stood there, frozen. "Nooooooooooooo!" The living room doors burst open and everyone came running out. "Misao are you ok?" I said nothing, I just stood there with tears rolling down my face. Kyo was standing right in front of me with a worried look on his face. What did he care, it was his fault! He looked at my parents and they left us standing together, alone. He reached for me. I backed up a step. "Don´t worry I promise I won´t hurt. You can trust me, I'll explain everything later." I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. "Let´s talk in my room, I don´t want to scare my mom and dad." We slowly walked back to my room and sat on my bed. I felt a sharp pain and looked up to see a demon pulling my hair again. "You still keep such bad company around." Kyo smacked the demon and it went splat against the wall. I looked up at him and my heart did a cart wheel. "You can see them? The demons." He smiled at me and I felt my cheeks burn. Wow was he handsome. "You really don´t remember me do you?" I gave him a sad look. "When you were younger we used to play together all the time. The demons would crowd around you and I would get rid of them for you. I promised you I would come back for you." I sucked in a breath, I remembered that promise but he´s that little boy. He grabbed my cheeks and kissed me. I couldn´t deny him. I was already wrapped around his finger.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in class staring at the wall. "Misao. Misao. Misao!" I blinked. What the fuck is that thing looking at me? I tried to ignore it and looked at my friends. "Your spacing out again. What were you staring at anyway?" I smiled and shrugged. I wish they could see the demons. That way my life would be a lot more enjoyable. "I'm not spacing out and I was just thinking about something." They just stared at me and said ok. I sighed. "Have you heard about the new teacher?" The demon started to slither down the wall. I stood up so fast I knocked down my chair. "Misao are you ok? Do you need to see the nurse again?" I laughed and shook my head no. The teacher walked in and told us to head to the gym for an announcement. The principle welcomed our new homeroom teacher. He walked on to the stage and every girl in the audience gasped at the same time. "Wow." "He's hot" "That's our new homeroom teacher?" "He looks so yummy!" "What a man!" "Is it hot in here or is it just him?" I stood there with my mouth wide open. "Hello my name is Usui Kyou. It's very nice to meet all of you." He looked dead at me and smirked. I fainted in the middle of the gym.

When I woke up I was in the nurses office. "You're finally awake." I jumped. Kyo was standing beside the bed. "Are you surprised? I promised to make you my bride so I have to look after you. So now that we're all alone shall we have a little?" He started to squeeze my breast. "Ow, that hurts you! Get your hands off me you PERVERT!." I smacked him in the nose. "Hmmm. I see." He kept looking at his hands and mumbling things. "What?" "You're an A-cup but you're a nice ripe a-cup. That's good, I agree with that." I kicked him in the balls. I was not only engaged to a tengu but a pervert too.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update the new chapter(I hope you like it!)

I sat in class and yawned. Kyo looked up at me and smirked. "Is my class boring ?" I shook my head and started to pout. "Ok class that will be all, have a nice day. Misao please stay after class." I looked at him and glared. He smiled. My friends said goodbye and left. "Kyo, you have to stop making me stay after class." He took off his glasses and started to walk towards me. "What are you doing? We're still in school." "Don't worry I'll be gentle." He smirked. I punched him in his face. "That's not funny." Before I could say anything else he was kissing me, hard. His hands were roaming my body. "Mmmmmmm. Kyo." His tongue was pressing against mine. My mind was blank. I was feeling weak, really weak. My knee's felt like jelly and the room was almost spinning. He pulled back and looked at me with heated eye's. He looked like he was going to eat me whole. "Kyo." His eye's were red and his hold on me tightened. "Misao. I love how round you are." His hands were rubbing my butt. "Get your hands off my ASS! Your such a PERVERT!" I slapped him and it left a print. "You are so violent for a woman. And how can you hurt your future husband?" I glared at him. "Your are such a pervert I'm suing you for sexual harassment!" He laughed so hard his face turned red. I grabbed my book bag and stomped out of the class. He wasn't making this whole bride-of-a-Tengu thing easy. As I was going down the steps a demon grabbed my foot and started to drag me down the steps. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kyo rushed to my side and grabbed me. "Are you okay?" Tears covered my face. The demons nails had cut into my leg and it was bleeding. The scar on my leg throbbed. He sat me down on the steps and started to lick my wound. "It Hurts, Kyo!" I started to cry even more. He looked up at me and touched my cheek. He picked me up again and carried me home. My eye's fluttered shut. I was so tired. As I drifted off to sleep I snuggled closer to Kyo. I Love you, Kyo.


	5. Chapter 6

This wasn't happening. Kyo was in my house talking to my mother. This isn't good, he has to be up to something. My mom looked up at me and smiles, "Misao your finally home! Look who's here, kyo was nice enough to bring apples." I smiled at my mother happy to see her happy but also a little worried. "Hi Kyo." He didn't look at me at all. "Would you mind giving Misao and I a little bit of privacy?" She grinned and left the room. I was started to feel scared, something wasn't right. He stood up and looked at her with red eye's and sharp teeth. She noticed his hair was longer than it was yesterday, a lot longer. This wasn't Kyo. She backed up and hit a wall. He started to walk towards her and a devilish smile spread across his face. She couldn't feel her legs and her body was beginning to shake. He reached out a hand towards her and touched her on the shoulder. Electricity immediately ran thru her body, shocking her from head to toe. Blood came flying out of her mouth as she cough and gaged. She didn't know what to do. She could only do one thing, call Kyo's name. Kyo! But her mouth wasn't moving and words weren't coming out. He kept shocking not stopping to let her catch a breath. _So this is how_ _i'm going to die, huh kinda ironic that I would be killed by a demon who looks like the man I love. _He shocked her again and this time she screamed, "Kyo!" Tears were pouring from her eye's as the demon smiled at her. She smirked. Kyo stood behind the demon with a glare on his face. The demon stopped moving and turned around. Kyo grinned and in one quick movement he cut the demons head off. Black blood went flying into the air splashing all over her. Her whole body was numb and she slowly sank onto the floor. Was she really so weak, she couldn't even protect her self a little bit. She was always burdening Kyo, making him drench his hands in blood. Kyo picked her up off of the floor and embraced her. Gently caressing her and whispering sweet words in her ear. "Its okay now i'm here, Don't cry everythings okay." Everything wasn't ok because she felt guilty and weak. "Kyo, please teach me how to fight." His hands stopped moving and his body stiffened. "What are you talking about?" He was looking at her with worry. " I Want to know how to fight so that i can protect myself! I don't want you to dirty your hands for me!" Anger shot across his face. He raised his hand and he slapped her. She staggered backwards. Tears were dropping from her eye's. " I protect you because i want to protect you not because i have to. This has nothing to do with your blood or the power you poses, its because your mine and i intend to keep it that way!" She smiled holding back the guilt she was feeling. She ran into his arms and cried as he hugged her back in his loving embrace. His words echoed in her mind, _your mine and i intend to keep it that way!" _She loved him, truly loved him and nothing would stop her from loving him. But she would learn how to fight. She still felt guilt, she still felt weak.


	6. Chapter 67

I stood in my room staring at the tv. I was completely mesmerized by the samurai . I kicked the air, trying to do what he was doing. I lifted up my leg and kicked at the air again but this time gravity fought back. I landed on my butt. "Owww. Why is this so hard?"

I stood up and tried again. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. My mom stood her head in. "Sweetie, you have a very special visitor." Kyo walked in and I panicked. I reached for my remote and fell on my face. I moaned in pain. This was so embarrassing. Kyo helped me up and I awkwardly smiled at him. He stared at me and I started to feel uncomfortable. "What? Why are you staring at me?" He lifted up my chin and slowly smiled.

"Your lip is bleeding." I looked at him like he was stupid. I think I would know if my lip was bleeding. I stuck out my tongue and licked my bottom lip. It tasted bitter. Yup, my lip was bleeding. "How did that happen?" I hadn't noticed. I looked up at Kyo and a shiver ran down my body. He looked unreal. Before I could blink his lips were on mine. I winced as his tongue moved over my lip. I always wonder why it hurts so much. Every time he licked at my wound it sent this electrifying sensation down my spine. I pushed at his chest but it did nothing. After only a couple of seconds i felt weak and drained. I limply sagged against his chest like a limp noodle. One of his hands was tangled in my hair, and the other firmly held my chin up. My breathing was uneven.

He pulled back and looked at me seriously. "You've been a bad girl, haven't you?" I was confused by that statement but it didn't last long. He knew. I squirmed and tried to run out of my room. He grabbed me before I could even run. He pushed me onto my back. He straddled me and I sighed. How did he know? "Kyo. Please, you don't understand!"

His eyes practically threw daggers at me. "You're right. I don't understand. Do you think I'm weak? That I can't protect you? What is it! Make me understand, damn it!"

"Think about how I feel! When ever you kill someone, it makes me feel guilty. It makes me afraid. What if you get in a fight and you don't come out alive? Or what if you get so used to killing it becomes a second nature to you? I don't want that! I don't. Please, Kyo you have to understand."

He just stared at me. I could hear the sound of my heart beat in my ears. He leaned closer to me and harshly kissed me. I could feel his teeth bitting into my lips as he pressed closer. I gasped in surprise. He took advantage of my shock by sticking his tongue in my mouth. My eyes shot open. He has never been this rough with me before. I jerk underneath him. He pushed up my shirt and pulled off my bra. His hands found my breast and he squeezed them. I gasped in pain. He was hurting me.

"Kyo...No!" He stopped and looked down at me. "You seriously think you can protect yourself? Demons aren't after just your blood! They could rape you and you'd be powerless! I don't care if you learn karate or ninjitsu you'd still be no match for a demon!"

I felt tears slip down my cheeks. I started sobbing. I already knew all that but I only wanted to help. To lessen his responsibilities. He grabbed me and hugged me hard against his chest. I cried on his shoulder. I loved him so much it hurt. His hands enveloped my face and he softly kissed me. "I'm sorry for being rough, but you have to realize only I can protect you."

I closed my eyes as his warmth seeped into me. His embrace felt wonderful, I never wanted it to end. I felt sleep pull at my conciousness. I fell asleep in his arms. Happy, even if this was the last time it was going to be this way.


End file.
